This invention relates generally to a spinal implant assembly for implantation into the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebral bones to simultaneously provide stabilization and continued flexibility and proper anatomical motion.
The bones and connective tissue of an adult human spinal column consists of more than 20 discrete bones coupled sequentially to one another by a tri-joint complex which consists of an anterior disc and the two posterior facet joints, the anterior discs of adjacent bones being cushioned by cartilage spacers referred to as intervertebral discs. These more than 20 bones are anatomically categorized as being members of one of four classifications: cervical, thoracic, lumbar, or sacral. The cervical portion of the spine, which comprises the top of the spine, up to the base of the skull, includes the first 7 vertebrae. The intermediate 12 bones are the thoracic vertebrae, and connect to the lower spine comprising the 5 lumbar vertebrae. The base of the spine is the sacral bones (including the coccyx). The component bones of the cervical spine are generally smaller than those of the thoracic spine, which are in turn smaller than those of the lumbar region. The sacral region connects laterally to the pelvis. While the sacral region is an integral part of the spine, for the purposes of fusion surgeries and for this disclosure, the word spine shall refer only to the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions.
The spinal column of bones is highly complex in that it includes over twenty bones coupled to one another, housing and protecting critical elements of the nervous system having innumerable peripheral nerves and circulatory bodies in close proximity. In spite of these complications, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist in nearly every direction.
Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and degenerative wear are a few of the causes which can result in spinal pathologies for which surgical intervention may be necessary. A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve immobilization and/or fusion of adjacent bones by implanting artificial assemblies in or on the spinal column. The region of the back which needs to be immobilized, as well as the individual variations in anatomy, determine the appropriate surgical protocol and implantation assembly. With respect to the failure of the intervertebral disc, the interbody fusion cage has generated substantial interest because it can be implanted laparoscopically into the anterior of the spine, thus reducing operating room time, patient recovery time, and scarification.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a side perspective view of an intervertebral body cage and an anterior perspective view of a post implantation spinal column are shown, respectively, a more complete description of these devices of the prior art is herein provided. These cages 10 generally comprise tubular metal body 12 having an external surface threading 14. They are inserted transverse to the axis of the spine 16, into preformed cylindrical holes at the junction of adjacent vertebral bodies (in FIG. 2 the pair of cages 10 are inserted between the fifth lumbar vertebra (L5) and the top of the sacrum (S1). Two cages 10 are generally inserted side by side with the external threading 14 tapping into the lower surface of the vertebral bone above (L5), and the upper surface of the vertebral bone (S1) below. The cages 10 include holes 18 through which the adjacent bones are to grow. Additional material, for example autogenous bone graft materials, may be inserted into the hollow interior 20 of the cage 10 to incite or accelerate the growth of the bone into the cage. End caps (not shown) are often utilized to hold the bone graft material within the cage 10.
These cages of the prior art have enjoyed medical success in promoting fusion and grossly approximating proper disc height. It is, however, important to note that the fusion of the adjacent bones is an incomplete solution to the underlying pathology as it does not cure the ailment, but rather simply masks the pathology under a stabilizing bridge of bone. This bone fusion limits the overall flexibility of the spinal column and artificially constrains the normal motion of the patient. This constraint can cause collateral injury to the patient""s spine as additional stresses of motion, normally borne by the now-fused joint, are transferred onto the nearby facet joints and intervertebral discs. It would therefore, be a considerable advance in the art to provide an implant assembly which does not promote fusion, but, rather, which nearly completely mimics the biomechanical action of the natural disc cartilage, thereby permitting continued normal motion and stress distribution.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel intervertebral spacer which stabilizes the spine without promoting a bone fusion across the intervertebral space.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an implant device which stabilizes the spine while still permitting normal motion.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a device for implantation into the intervertebral space which does not promote the abnormal distribution of biomechanical stresses on the patient""s spine.
Other objects of the present invention not explicitly stated will be set forth and will be more clearly understood in conjunction with the descriptions of the preferred embodiments disclosed hereafter.
The preceding objects of the invention are achieved by the present invention which is a flexible intervertebral spacer device comprising a pair of spaced apart base plates, arranged in a substantially parallel planar alignment (or slightly offset relative to one another in accordance with proper lordotic angulation) and coupled to one another by means of at least one spring mechanism. This at least one spring mechanism provides a strong restoring force when a compressive load is applied to the plates, and may also permit limited rotation of the two plates relative to one another. While there are a wide variety of embodiments contemplated, two embodiment families are described herein as representative of preferred types.
More particularly, with respect to the base plates, which are largely similar in all embodiments, as the assembly is to be positioned between the facing surfaces of adjacent vertebral bodies, and as such need to have substantially flat external surfaces which seat against the opposing bone surfaces. Inasmuch as these bone surfaces are often concave, it is anticipated that the opposing plates may be convex in accordance with the average topology of the spinal anatomy. In addition, the plates are to mate with the bone surfaces in such a way as to not rotate relative thereto. (The plates rotate relative to one another, but not with respect to the bone surfaces to which they are each in contact with.) In order to prevent rotation of a plate relative to the bone, the upper and lower plates alternatively may each include outwardly directed spikes or ridges which penetrate the bone surface and mechanically hold the plates in place. However, it is more preferably anticipated that the plates should include a porous coating into which the bone of the vertebral body can grow. The most desirable upper and lower plate surface porous feature is a deflectable wire mesh into which the bone can readily grow, and which mesh will deform to seat into the concave upper and lower bone faces. (Note that this limited fusion of the bone to the base plate does not extend across the intervertebral space.) These features, while being preferred are not required.
Between the base plates, on the exterior of the device, there may also be included a circumferential wall which is resilient and which simply prevents vessels and tissues from entering within the interior of the device. This resilient wall may comprise a porous fabric or a semi-impermeable elastomeric material. Suitable tissue compatible materials meeting the simple mechanical requirements of flexibility and durability are prevalent in a number of medical fields including cardiovascular medicine, wherein such materials are utilized for venous and arterial wall repair, or for use with artificial valve replacements. Alternatively, suitable plastic materials are utilized in the surgical repair of gross damage to muscles and organs. Still further materials which could be utilized herein may be found in the field of orthopedic in conjunction with ligament and tendon repair. It is anticipated that future developments in this area will produce materials which are compatible for use with this invention, the breadth of which shall not be limited by the choice of such a material. For the purposes of this description, however, it shall be understood that such a circumferential wall is unnecessary, and in some instances may be a hindrance, and thusly is not included in the specific embodiments set forth hereinbelow.
As introduced above, the internal structure of the present invention comprises a spring member, or other equivalent subassembly which provides a restoring force when compressed. More particularly, it is desirable that the restoring forces be directed outward against the opposing plates, when a compressive load is applied to the plates. More particularly with, the restoring force providing subassembly comprises a multiplicity of arch-shaped metal strips which are secured against movement at their ends. The arched strips of metal comprise flat ends and a curvate central portion. The arched portions of the strips deflect under loading, but provide a restoring force in opposition to the loading until they are permitted to regain their original shape. The restoring force of an arched strip of metal is proportional to the elastic properties of the material as well as the length and arc of the curvate central portion of the strip. The elasticity of the metal, which endures and counteracts the strain of the material, causes a deflection in the height of the arch. In the present invention, two embodiments are contemplated: one in which there are several arched springs oriented at various positions and relative offsets to one another; and a second embodiment in which there is a single arched spring being utilized.
More particularly, with respect to the first embodiment, it is contemplated that at least one of the two base plates will include a series of spaced apart arched strip springs mounted to the plate surface at the lateral ends of the strip. The peaks of the arches are fixed by set screws or equivalent means to the opposing plate at the designed contact points. In such an embodiment, a compressive force applied to the plates at a lateral offset, or laterally asymmetric location, will cause the plates to narrow relative to one another at that location (side), while remaining spaced apart at the opposing lateral side. This is substantially equivalent to the anatomical responsiveness of the natural cartilage material present in the healthy intervertebral space.
In a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a single arched strip spring is utilized in conjunction with a ball-shaped post which extends out from the opposing plate. This post couples to the spring at a flexible joint formed at the top thereof, which joint permits the plates to rotate relative to one another. This rotation may be constrained by the specific conformation of the joint such that the plates are free to rotate through only a range of angles. More particularly, this second embodiment comprises a pair of spaced apart base plates, one of which is simply a flat member which is approximately shaped to the shape of the vertebral bone face to which it is to be attached. The interior surface of the plate includes means for coupling a single arched spring thereto it. The other of the plates is similarly shaped, having a flat exterior surface, but further includes a short central post portion which rises out of the interior face at a nearly perpendicular angle. The top of this short post portion includes a ball-shaped knob. The knob includes a central threaded axial bore which receives a small set screw. Prior to the insertion of the set screw, the ball-shaped head of the post can deflect radially inward (so that the ball-shaped knob contracts). The insertion of the set screw eliminates the capacity for this deflection.
As introduced above, a single arched spring is mounted to this ball-shaped knob in such a way that it may rotate freely through a range of angles equivalent to the fraction of normal human spine rotation (to mimic normal disc rotation). In order to couple with the post, the strip spring includes an socket which accommodates the ball-shaped portion of the post. More particularly, the socket includes a curvate volume having a substantially constant radius of curvature which is also substantially equivalent to the radius of the ball-shaped head of the post. The deflectability of the ball-shaped head of the post, prior to the insertion of the set screw, permits the head to be inserted into the interior volume at the center of the arched strip spring, and the device to be rotated into the proper lordotic angulation. Subsequent introduction of the set screw into the axial bore of the post flexibly retains the head in the socket of the strip spring. This assembly provides ample spring-like performance with respect to axial compressive loads, as well as long cycle life to mimic the axial biomechanical performance of the normal human intervertebral disc.